El lobo solar y El zorro lunar
by mauri16
Summary: si Minato y Waka fueran Hermanos y Naruto fuese cuidado y entrenado por Waka y volviese 12 años después para prevenir una catástrofe
1. Chapter 1

**El lobo solar Y El zorro lunar**

Capitulo1: el descendiente de la tribu lunar

Era un día muy especial para konoha pues ese día Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage sería padre pero un ruido llamó su atención, "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó

, "hokage-sama es el kyubi" dijo un ninja "muy bien yo iré personalmente" dijo Minato, al llegar se encontró con el kyubi atacando la aldea, "esto es terrible no

podremos aguantar mucho solo me queda una opción" dijo Minato y se dirigió hacia el hospital a buscar a su hijo recién nacido, al volver al campo de batalla con

él en brazos lo dejó en un altar y procedió a realizar sellos de mano "¡Shiki fujin!" exclamó Minato, al terminar el jutsu el shinigami selló en el interior de Naruto

tomó el alma de Minato y desapareció "hijo espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que acabo de hacer pero no tenía otra opción espero que algún día te

vuelvas muy fuerte" y diciendo esto Minato se quedó junto a su hijo esperando su final pero en ese instante un hombre de largo cabello rubio apareció frente a

él y Minato lo reconoció al instante "Waka eres tú" dijo Minato "si soy yo mon frère" respondió Waka " que bueno verte de nuevo aunque creo que no es

momento para decir eso" dijo Minato, "¿Qué ha sucedido? Preguntó Waka, "el kyubi ha atacado y he tenido que usar el Shiki fujin para sellarlo dentro de

Naruto, no me queda mucho tiempo Waka así que te pido que por favor te pido que cuides de mi hijo" pidió Minato "no te preocupes yo cuidaré de el" dijo

Waka "gracias sé que el estará bien en tus manos, ya no me queda tiempo fue bueno verte sayonara otōto" dijo Minato con su último aliento para después

cerrar sus ojos, al ver esto Waka no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas "au revoir mon frère fuiste un gran hermano jamás te olvidaré" dijo Waka para

después dirigirse donde su sobrino quien al sentir la muerte de su padre comenzó a llorar "shh shh tranquilo mon petit bébé oncle cuidara de ti" dijo Waka

tomando en brazos al pequeño para arrullarlo, después de que el pequeño se quedase dormido Waka abandonó el lugar con el pequeño en brazos antes de

que algún ninja apareciera, caminando Waka se dirigió al plano celestial donde criaría al bebé cuyo destino cambiará a la humanidad.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo es mi primer fic así acepto buenas ideas


	2. La misión y el regreso

**El lobo solar y El zorro lunar**

Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de El lobo solar y El zorro lunar

Capitulo2: La misión y el regreso

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha y en la puerta de la aldea los guardias divisan dos figuras que conversan entre ellos uno de ellos le dice al otro que se mantenga alerta, mientras tanto las dos figuras siguen conversando.

Figura 1: Bien estamos llegando puedo divisar la puerta principal.

Figura 2: Han pasado 12 años ¿no sientes algo de nostalgia Naruto-kun?

Naruto: No lo creo Chibi-kun aunque haya nacido aquí fui criado en el plano celestial y mis recuerdos son de allí.

Chibiterasu: En eso tienes razón, vaya parece que queda poco.

Naruto: Así es.

Al llegar nuestros héroes son detenidos por los guardias.

Guardia 1: Alto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y sus motivos de su llegada?

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y vengo para vivir en la aldea.

Chibiterasu: Mi nombre es Taiyo no okami y también vengo para vivir en la aldea.

Guardia 2: Muy bien ahora los llevaremos con hokage-sama para que se presenten ante él.

Así nuestros héroes escoltados por los guardias se dirigen hacia la torre del hokage, durante el camino muchos aldeanos observaron a nuestros héroes, al llegar uno de los guardias golpeó la puerta recibiendo un pase como autorización para entrar.

Guardia1: Hokage-sama han llegado dos personas y los hemos escoltado hacia aquí.

Hokage: muy bien haz que pasen ya pueden retirarse.

Guardia 1y2: Hai, y desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

Después nuestros héroes entraron siendo recibidos por el Hokage.

Hokage: bienvenidos a Konoha mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi Hokage de Konoha en que puedo ayudarlos.

Naruto: un placer conocerlo Hokage-sama mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y él es Taiyo no Okami y hemos venido para vivir en la aldea.

Hokage: el placer es mío, así que han venido para vivir en la aldea mmm a ver hay un departamento cerca de un puesto de ramen tengan aquí tienen la llave.

Naruto y Chibiterasu: gracias Hokage-sama

Hokage: esperen un poco les gustaría ser ninjas de Konoha.

Chibiterasu: parece interesante que dices Naruto-kun.

Naruto: está bien Chibi-kun

Hokage: muy bien las clases son mañana a las 8:00 am enviaré una carta para avisar sobre su inclusión.

Naruto y Chibiterasu: gracias Hokage-sama con su permiso nos retiramos.

Hokage: que les vaya bien.

Luego de despedirse del Hokage se dirigieron al departamento al entrar se quedaron conversando y recordando la misión que se les encomendó

Flashback: hace 1 año

Amaterasu: Naruto Chibiterasu tengo una misión para ustedes tendrán que ir a Konoha y purificar la aldea de la maldad para prevenir que los demonios suman en la oscuridad la aldea.

Naruto y Chibiterasu: Hai Amaterasu-sama\okaa-san.

Amaterasu: cuídate mucho Chibi-chan.

Chibiterasu: okaa-san ya no soy un niño ya no me llames así

Amaterasu: tú siempre serás mi Chibi-chan

Waka: tú también cuídate mucho mon petit Naruto.

Naruto: oji-san haces que me avergüence

Waka: no tienes por qué avergonzarte mon petit Naruto.

Naruto: supongo que a veces es difícil hablar contigo.

Fin del Flashback

Chibiterasu: como los extraño

Naruto: yo también Chibi-kun

Así llego la noche y después de cenar se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para irse a dormir.

Naruto: oyasuminasai Chibi-kun.

Chibiterasu: oyasuminasai Naruto-kun

Así nuestros héroes entraron a sus habitaciones se acostaron y rápidamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Lobo solar y El Zorro lunar**

Capitulo3: La academia, el rival y la primera batalla.

Era ya de mañana en Konoha y comenzaba a amanecer y nuestros héroes se encontraban dormidos hasta que la luz del sol iluminó rostro de nuestros héroes.

Naruto y Chibiterasu: (bostezo) que bien dormí

Naruto: buenos días Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: buenos días Naruto-kun, hoy tenemos nuestro primer día en la academia verdad

Naruto: si hoy es, tal vez logremos adaptarnos

Chibiterasu: tienes razón, bueno vamos a desayunar

Naruto: si vamos

Después de desayunar salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la academia, al llegar entraron y fueron a la oficina principal para preguntar por la ubicación de su salón, después se dirigieron al salón indicado, mientras tanto en el salón se encontraban una rubia y una peli rosa discutiendo.

Rubia: escucha frentona yo quiero sentarme junto a Sasuke-kun así que apártate

Peli rosa: de ninguna manera Ino-puerca yo llegué primera y no pienso moverme

Pero en ese momento llegó el instructor.

Instructor: muy bien chicos silencio, Sakura e Ino a sus lugares

Sakura e Ino: hai Iruka-sensei

Iruka: bien chicos tengo un anuncio que hacerles, hoy recibiremos a dos alumnos nuevos así que sean buenos con ellos, bien pueden pasar

Naruto y Chibiterasu: hai

Iruka: muy bien chicos por qué no se presentan ante todos

Naruto y Chibiterasu: hai

Chibiterasu: mucho gusto mi nombre es Taiyo no okami es un placer conocerlos.

Naruto: mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki un placer en conocerlos

Iruka: muy bien chicos pueden sentarse en los asientos que se encuentran a lado de la señorita Hyuga

Chibiterasu y Naruto: hai Iruka-sensei

Después de presentarse se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos y una tímida chica peli azul los saludó.

Hinata: bu buenos días yo soy hi Hinata Hyuga u un gusto en co conocerlos

Naruto y Chibiterasu: mucho gusto Hinata-chan

Luego de que Hinata saludara a nuestros héroes ellos se incorporaron rápidamente a la clase, después que la clase terminó nuestros al departamento que comparten y luego de cenar se dirigieron al dormitorio y después de conversar ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Timeskip: un mes después

Podemos ver a nuestros héroes caminado hacia la academia, al llegar se dirigieron su salón de clases, después de entrar y de saludar a todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, poco tiempo después que nuestros héroes tomaran asiento Iruka llegó y saludó a todos.

Iruka: Buenos días a todos hoy tendremos los exámenes de graduación.

Después se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento para el examen de taijutsu.

Iruka: muy bien en este examen tendrán que derrotar a su oponente sin tener que usar ninjutsu o genjutsu, entendido

Todos: hai Iruka-sensei

Iruka: bien, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha,

Naruto y Sasuke: hai

Iruka: bien, preparados, listos, a pelear

Sasuke: hmp no podrás ganarle a alguien de la elite como yo así que resígnate

Naruto: lo siento pero no perderé

Sasuke comenzó atacando con un golpe que Naruto fácilmente esquivó, luego Sasuke atacó con una patada que Naruto volvió a esquivar fácilmente para contratacar con una patada dejando a Sasuke fuera de combate en tan solo diez segundos.

Iruka: ganador Naruto Uzumaki

Chibiterasu: felicidades Naruto-kun

Naruto: gracias Chibi-kun

Iruka: Taiyo no Okami, Kiba Inuzuka

Chibiterasu y Kiba: hai

Iruka: preparados, listos, a pelear

Kiba: prepárate

Chibiterasu: cuando quieras

Después de esquivar un golpe Chibiterasu contrataco con una patada dejando a Kiba fuera de combate en cinco segundos.

El examen final consistió en realizar el kage bunshin no jutsu

Nuestros héroes pasaron sin complicaciones.

En la noche después de treinta tazones de ramen nuestros héroes se dirigían al departamento cuando vieron a Mizuki con el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas.

Naruto: Mizuki-sensei que hace aquí a estas horas

Chibiterasu: no es ese el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas

Naruto: tienes razón Chibi-kun es el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas, entonces eso significa que el pergamino ha sido robado y el ladrón está aquí

Mizuki: veo que me descubrieron entonces no tengo más opción que matarlos

Chibiterasu: eso no pasará vamos Naruto-kun encarguémonos de el

Naruto: hai Chibi-kun

Mizuki atacó a Chibiterasu quien esquivó el ataque y derrotó a Mizuki rápidamente.

Chibiterasu: se acabó Mizuki

Pero cuando Chibiterasu iba a darle el golpe de gracia aprecio Iruka

Iruka: Taiyo no Okami no lo hagas lo necesitamos vivo para interrogarlo

Chibiterasu: está bien Iruka-sensei

Iruka: muchas gracias por su ayuda

Naruto y Chibiterasu: no fue nada

Después de despedirse de Iruka nuestros héroes se dirigieron al su departamento y después de cenar fueron a su habitación y después de que se acostaran rápidamente cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. el equipo 7

**El lobo solar y El zorro lunar**

Capítulo 4: El equipo 7

Estaba amaneciendo en konoha y nuestros héroes estaban profundamente dormidos y una voz trató de despertarlos.

Voz: despierten

Chibiterasu: 5 minutos más

Naruto: déjanos descansar no molestes

Enfadada por la respuesta de ambos jóvenes la voz gritó

Voz: ¡despierten en este instante par de flojos!

Al oír el grito nuestros héroes despertaron tan bruscamente que golpearon sus cabezas contra el techo del salto que dieron.

Naruto: oye porque hiciste eso

Chibiterasu: no era necesario que hicieras eso

Voz: lo siento pero ustedes se lo buscaron

Entonces Naruto y Chibiterasu al ver a la persona dueña de esa voz vieron a alguien muy familiar.

Chibiterasu: no puede ser

Naruto: tú eres

Chibiterasu y Naruto: ¡Kurama!

Kurama al ver que nuestros héroes ya se dieron cuenta respondió

Kurama: así es soy yo

Naruto al ver al bijuu preguntó.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces aquí?

A lo que Kurama respondió

Kurama: Amaterasu-sama me pidió que viniera aquí para ayudarles

Naruto: pero estaríamos en problemas si descubren quien eres realmente

Chibiterasu: Naruto tiene razón, puede que a él no lo recuerden pero ellos creen que tu estas muerto por lo que debes pasar desapercibido

Kurama: no se preocupen por eso yo me ocuparé de cuidar del departamento

Chibiterasu: te lo agradezco Kurama

Kurama: no tiene por qué agradecerme Chibiterasu-sama

Naruto: Chibi-kun tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la academia recuerda que hoy van asignar los equipos

Chibiterasu: tienes razón Naruto-kun

Kurama: mientras se preparan yo haré el desayuno

Después de prepararse fueron al comedor donde Kurama tenía preparado el desayuno.

Naruto: está bastante delicioso

Chibiterasu: si está muy bueno, pero okasan cocina mucho mejor

Naruto: tienes razón Chibi-kun, Amaterasu-sama cocina mucho mejor que Kurama

Kurama: ¡mocosos desagradecidos!, después de todo el tiempo que me tomé en hacer este desayuno

Naruto: creo que se ofendió

Chibiterasu: será mejor pedirle una disculpa

Naruto: si tienes razón disculpémonos

Chibiterasu: Kurama no fue nuestra intención ofenderte por favor discúlpanos

Kurama: está bien los disculpo

Naruto y Chibiterasu: gracias Kurama

Kurama: de nada chicos, ahora coman antes de que se enfrié

Después de desayunar Naruto y Chibiterasu se despidieron de Kurama, salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la academia, al llegar se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraban los demás, después de saludar a casi todos (porque Sasuke no respondió al saludo) tomaron asiento y estuvieron conversando hasta que llegó Iruka y ordenó que guardaran silencio y después comenzó a nombrar a los equipos y sus integrantes.

Iruka: equipo 1 sigue activo, equipo 2 sigue activo, equipo 3 sigue activo, equipo 4 sigue activo, equipo 5 sigue activo, equipo 6 sigue activo, equipo 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Taiyo no Okami su instructor jonin es Kakashi Hatake, equipo 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga su instructor jonin es Kurenai Yuhi, equipo 9 sigue activo, equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara su instructor jonin es Asuma Sarutobi

Después de un tiempo los equipos se fueron con sus respectivos instructores y solo se quedó el equipo 7 esperando a su instructor jonin.

Sakura: ¡cuando rayos llegara, no puede ser que se demore tanto llegar!

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: nee Chibi-kun como crees que esté Kurama

Chibiterasu: él debe estar bien después de todo a él le gusta descansar

Naruto: tienes razón

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

Kurama: que tranquilidad se siente (toc toc) ¡ya voy!

Waka: bonjour Kurama puedo pasar

Kurama: si claro pasa

Waka: merci

Kurama: y que te trae por aquí

Waka: vine a ver a mon petit Naruto y a petit soleil

Kurama: ellos todavía no llegan

Waka: entonces los puedo esperar

Kurama: está bien

Mientras tanto en la academia el equipo 7 seguía esperando al jonin hasta que de repente el jonin apareció

Kakashi: mi primera impresión de ustedes es: son aburridos, nos vemos en el techo en 15 minutos

15 minutos después en el techo

Kakashi: bien quiero que se presenten digan sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus pasatiempos y sus sueños

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei porque no nos muestra usted primero

Kakashi: mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos no necesitan saberlos, lo que me gusta creo que me saltaré eso, mis pasatiempos creo que no los diré, y mi sueño no lo tengo claro, bien ahora tu rosada

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos son (mirando a Sasuke), mi pasatiempo es (mirando a Sasuke) y mi sueño es (mirando a Sasuke)

Kakashi: y lo que no te gusta

Sakura: Naruto-baka y baka no Okami

Kakashi: (pensando) genial una fangirl, ahora tu emo

Sasuke: mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan pocas cosas, no me gustan muchas cosas, no tengo pasatiempos y mi sueño es más una ambición quiero revivir a mi clan y matar a alguien en especial

Kakashi: bien ahora tu rubio

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gustan mis amigos, la música y las personas de buen corazón y mi tío, no me gustan las personas de corazón malvado, mis pasatiempos son tocar la flauta y rezar y mi sueño es ayudar a un gran amigo a cumplir su sueño

Kakashi: bien ahora tu bola nevada

Chibiterasu: mi nombre es Taiyo no Okami, me gustan mis amigos, la música, mi madre y las personas de buen corazón, no me gustan las personas de corazón malvado, mis pasatiempos son rezar y escuchar la melodía de flauta y mi sueño es purificar toda la tierra de la maldad para hacer un mundo de paz

Kakashi: bien eso es todo por hoy mañana les haré una prueba para ver si pueden seguir siendo genins, nos encontráremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 7, una cosa más les sugiero que no coman nada, bueno eso es todo adiós

Después de que Kakashi se fuera nuestros héroes fueron hacia el departamento y allí se encontraron con un rostro conocido

Waka: bonjour mon petit Naruto, bonjour petit soleil

Naruto: ojisan que haces aquí

Waka: vine a verlos

Kurama: porque demoraron tanto

Chibiterasu: porque nuestro instructor jonin demoró mucho

Kurama: y quien era el

Naruto: Kakashi Hatake

Waka: vaya tal parece que es nada más que el alumno de mon frere

Naruto: él fue alumno de otosan

Waka: así es, vaya me tengo que ir nos vemos au revoir

Después de despedirse de Waka Kurama y nuestros héroes fueron a cenar y después fueron a dormir.

Que les pareció porfa dejen reviws


	5. La prueba de los cascabeles

**El lobo solar y El zorro lunar**

Cap6: La prueba de los cascabeles

Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews.

Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha y nuestros héroes se encontraban dormidos y entonces llegó Kurama y los despertó abriendo las cortinas.

Kurama: despierten

Naruto: (bostezo) que bien dormí

Chibiterasu: (bostezo) me siento descansando

Kurama: bien vayan a prepararse mientras yo hago el desayuno

Chibiterasu y Naruto: está bien

Después de que nuestros héroes se encontraban preparados fueron a desayunar, después de desayunar nuestros héroes se despidieron de Kurama y se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento 7, al llegar vieron que nadie había llegado decidieron tomar una siesta detrás de los troncos que se encontraban en el lugar, un poco después de que nuestros héroes llegaran Sasuke y Sakura llegaron y mucho tempo después llegó Kakashi.

Kakashi: bien parece que estamos todos

Sakura: espere un poco Kakashi-sensei Naruto y Taiyo no Okami no han llegado todavía.

Naruto y Chibiterasu: quienes no han llegado todavía

Sakura: se puede saber dónde estaban

Chibiterasu: hemos estado aquí todo este tiempo

Naruto: nos encontrábamos detrás de aquellos troncos tomando una siesta

Sakura: ni siquiera noté su presencia

Sasuke: ni yo

Kakashi: (pensando) si ni siquiera pueden notar la presencia de sus compañeros no podrán ser buenos ninjas

Después Kakashi procedió a explicarles en lo que consiste la prueba (la explicación fue la misma que el anime)

Kakashi: muy bien comiencen

Los 4 miembros del equipo 7 fueron a esconderse a distintos lugares del campo de entrenamiento.

Con Naruto y Chibiterasu.

Naruto: Chibi-kun creo que ya me di cuenta del objetivo de la prueba

Chibiterasu: yo también tal parece que vamos a tener que trabajar en equipo

Naruto: así parece, bien yo iré a convencer a Sakura mientras tú vas a convencer a Sasuke

Chibiterasu: muy bien, desde ahora, ¡ya!

Con Chibiterasu

Chibiterasu: oi Sasuke

Sasuke: que es lo que quieres makeinu

Chibiterasu: vine a decirte que si trabajamos en equipo podremos conseguir los cascabeles

Sasuke: hmp no necesito la ayuda de un makeinu como tú

Chibiterasu: como quieras

Con Naruto

Naruto: oi Sakura

Sakura: que es lo quieres idiota

Naruto: que podremos conseguir los cascabeles si trabajamos en equipo

Sakura: ni es tus sueños idiota yo solo trabajaré en equipo si es con Sasuke-kun

Naruto: como sea

Con Naruto y Chibiterasu

Naruto: no hubo resultado esa chica solo tiene ojos para Sasuke y solo trabajaría en equipo si es con el

Chibiterasu: ya veo, en caso mío tampoco hubo resultado Sasuke es muy orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de alguien

Naruto: en ese caso solo nos queda hacer equipo nosotros

Chibiterasu: así es

Kakashi quien se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento sintió un objeto que venía hacia él y se movió para esquivarlo y pudo ver que era una daga y luego de eso esquivó un cristal enviado hacia él.

Kakashi: que habrá sido eso

Naruto arrojó otra daga hacia Kakashi, este volvió a esquivarla y luego de eso esquivó un cristal rodeado de hielo ocasión que aprovecho Chibiterasu para congelar las piernas de Kakashi usando el poder de su pincel celestial.

Naruto: bien hecho Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: gracias a ti Naruto-kun

Naruto: bien ahora tomemos los cascabeles

Chibiterasu: hai Naruto-kun

Naruto y Chibiterasu salieron de su escondite y rápidamente le quitaron los cascabeles a Kakashi y con ello concluyo la prueba.

Kakashi: bien hecho Naruto y a ti también Taiyo no Okami ustedes pasaron la prueba, mientras que ustedes (mirando a Sasuke y Sakura) han reprobado y regresaran a la academia y como castigo se quedaran sin comer, bien iré a informar a hokage-sama, ustedes (mirando a Naruto y Chibiterasu) no les den comida o lo pagarán caro

Kakashi se fue dejando a los miembros del equipo 7 entonces Naruto y Chibiterasu les ofrecieron su comida a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura: que hacen Kakashi-sensei les dijo que no nos dieran comida

Naruto: no importa, no estaría bien comer frente alguien que tiene hambre

Chibiterasu: así es, ustedes no han comido nada así que tengan coman algo

Entonces apareció Kakashi enfadado

Kakashi: ¡les dije que no les dieran comida ahora sufrirán las consecuencias!

Naruto: no nos importa, ellos son partes de nuestro equipo y no los abandonaremos

Chibiterasu: así es no dejaremos a un compañero que lo necesite

Kakashi: chicos todos ustedes han pasado

Sasuke y Sakura: hemos pasado

Kakashi: así es, la clave para pasar la prueba era el trabajo en equipo y ustedes (mirando a Naruto y Chibiterasu) trabajaron en conjunto y consiguieron quitarme los cascabeles y luego aun desobedeciendo mis órdenes y a pesar de mi advertencia ayudaron a sus compañeros eso es trabajo en equipo, vengan quiero mostrarles algo

Entonces el equipo 7 acompañó a Kakashi a donde les llevó, al llegar pudieron divisar un monumento de forma piramidal.

Kakashi: bien ya llegamos

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei que es este monumento

Kakashi: es un monumento para honrar a los ninjas de Konoha

Chibiterasu: un momento aquí hay un nombre conocido

Kakashi: ¿cuál es?

Chibiterasu: Obito Uchiha, pero acaso el no murió

Kakashi: pues verán este es un monumento para los ninjas muertos en acción

Sakura: entonces todos esos nombres son de ninjas que ya murieron

Kakashi: así es ellos murieron sirviendo a Konoha, bien desde ahora en adelante somos el equipo 7, mañana comenzamos las misiones

Entonces Sakura y Sasuke se retiraron dejando a Kakashi, Naruto y Chibiterasu, entonces Naruto se acercó al monumento y entonces buscó el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando cuando lo encontró se puso de rodillas y comenzó a hablar.

Naruto: Ha pasado mucho tiempo lamento no haber venir antes, puedes estar tranquilo ojisan ha cuidado bien de mí, prometo hacerte sentir orgulloso otosan

Kakashi: Naruto tu eres…

Naruto: así es yo soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze

Kakashi: no puede ser

Chibiterasu: por favor Kakashi-sensei le pedimos que guarde este secreto

Kakashi: Taiyo no Okami como conociste a Naruto

Chibiterasu: a Naruto-kun lo conocí cuando tenía 2 años ya que su tío y mi madre eran amigos él lo llevó un día a casa de mi madre y ahí lo conocí y a los 4 años nos hicimos amigos

Kakashi: ¿el tío de Naruto?

Chibiterasu: su nombre es Waka

Kakashi: ya veo el hermano menor de Minato-sensei

Chibiterasu: así es él nos contó que fue alumno del padre de Naruto-kun, por favor Kakashi-sensei guarde el secreto sobre Naruto-kun

Kakashi: está bien Taiyo no Okami yo les guardaré el secreto

Chibiterasu y Naruto: arigato Kakashi-sensei

Después de despedirse de Kakashi nuestros héroes se dirigieron a su departamento donde después de saludar a Kurama el preparó la cena y mientras cenaban le contaron a Kurama sobre la visita al monumento de los ninjas caídos y también de la conversación frente el monumento, entonces Kurama le dijo

Kurama: Naruto sé que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti y también tu madre

Naruto: mi madre

Kurama: así es ella fue mi anterior contenedor y le prometí que te protegería

Naruto: gracias Kurama

Kurama: de nada Naruto

Después de la pequeña conversación continuaron cenando y después de cenar nuestros héroes fueron a acostarse

Naruto y Chibiterasu: oyasuminasai Kurama

Kurama: oyasuminasai Naruto, oyasuminasai Chibiterasu-sama

Y después nuestros héroes cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus rivews


	6. La misión en el país de las olas parte 1

**El lobo solar y El zorro lunar**

Bueno he vuelto espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 6: misión en el país de las olas parte 1

Era un día soleado en Konoha y podemos observar al equipo7 en una misión de rango d la cual consiste en atrapar a tora quien es el gato de la esposa del daimyo del país del fuego.

Kakashi: aquí espantapájaros plateado tienen fijado al objetivo.

Sasuke: aquí cuervo negro, lo siento no se ha visto por aquí

Sakura: aquí flor rosa, el objetivo tampoco se encuentra aquí

Kakashi: y que hay de ustedes lobo blanco, zorro dorado

Chibiterasu: aquí lobo blanco, hemos capturado al objetivo

Naruto: aquí zorro dorado, el objetivo coincide con la fotografía definitivamente es él

Kakashi: buen trabajo chicos volvamos a la torre del hokage

Todos: hai Kakashi-sensei

En torre del hokage podemos ver como el pobre tora era fuertemente abrazado por su dueña.

m. Shijimi: mi pequeño tora te extrañé tanto

Sarutobi: bien hecho equipo7, tenemos otra misión de rango d para ustedes

Sasuke: me niego a hacer otra misión de perdedores necesito una misión que sea un desafío

Iruka: Sasuke todas las van de acuerdo al rango aunque fuiste alguien con buenas calificaciones debes respetar a tus superiores.

Kakashi: hokage-sama personalmente creo que están preparados para una misión de un rango más alto

Sarutobi: bien si es lo que quieren está bien, les daré una misión de rango c, tendrán que proteger a una persona, bien puede pasar

En ese instante entra un hombre de 59 años que llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo y una toalla en el cuello, aquel hombre desprendía un notorio aroma a alcohol

Sarutobi: bien él es su cliente el señor Tazuna

Tazuna: y estos son los ninjas que me protegerán, solo veo a una niñita, un emo y bueno ellos dos parecen confiables

Naruto y Chibiterasu tan solo sonrieron ante el comentario del sr Tazuna, mientras Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron con molestia

Kakashi: no se preocupe sr Tazuna puede confiar en nosotros, bien chicos mañana partiremos así que descansen

Equipo7: hai Kakashi-sensei

Después de que nuestros héroes se retiraran de la torre del hokage se dirigieron a su departamento y después de saludar a Kurama le contaron sobre la misión de proteger al sr Tazuna.

Kurama: así que tendrán que proteger a un hombre hasta que termine un puente que está construyendo

Naruto: así es

Kurama: entonces les deseo que tengan suerte en su misión

Chibiterasu: gracias Kurama

Kurama: no tienes por qué agradecerme Chibiterasu-sama

Chibiterasu: no es necesaria tanta formalidad Kurama

Kurama: pero no está bien dirigirme a usted de manera no formal

Naruto: vamos Kurama si incluso Issun llama a Chibi-kun de forma no formal

Kurama: pero aun así yo solo soy una bestia de chakra no tengo permitido hablarle de esa forma a un dios

Chibiterasu: no te preocupes Kurama estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen de manera formal

Después de aquella conversación Kurama preparó la cena y después de cenar nuestros héroes fueron a acostarse y rápidamente se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Al día siguiente.

Nuestros héroes después de despertarse y de desayunar se despidieron de Kurama y se dirigieron a la puerta de la aldea donde se encontraba el señor Tazuna.

Chibiterasu y Naruto: Buenos días señor Tazuna

Tazuna: buenos días chicos veo que ni sus compañeros ni su instructor han llegado

Naruto: no se preocupe, nuestros compañeros no tardaran en llegar y nuestro instructor siempre llega tarde

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Sasuke y Sakura y unas horas más tarde llegó Kakashi.

Sakura: ¡llegó tarde!

Kakashi: lo siento es que se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo

Sakura: ¡mentiroso!

Kakashi: muy bien en marcha

El equipo 7 y el señor Tazuna se pusieron en marcha mientras caminaban Naruto conversaba con Chibiterasu.

Naruto: oi Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: que sucede Naruto-kun

Naruto: en esta misión nos enfrentaremos a un demonio que lleva una gran espada y puede controlar el agua

Chibiterasu: así que puede usar jutsus de agua

Naruto: así es

Entonces Chibiterasu y Naruto sintieron dos presencias hostiles provenientes del charco de agua que se encontraba frente a ellos, rápidamente Chibiterasu lanzó un cristal sagrado al charco del que rápidamente aparecieron dos figuras.

Figura1: maldito mocoso como nos descubriste

Figura2: incluso disminuimos nuestra presencia

Chibiterasu: muy simple primero pude sentir sus intenciones y segundo, no era normal que hubiera un charco de agua cuando no ha llovido en días

Naruto: han venido a acabar con la vida del señor Tazuna pero lamentablemente eso no pasará

Chibiterasu: vamos Naruto-kun acabemos con ellos

Naruto: claro Chibi-kun

Entonces Chibiterasu y Naruto se enfrentaron a las figuras a quienes derrotaron fácilmente

Naruto: se acabó ahora habla, ¿Quién? los envío

Figura1: como si fuera a decirlo tan fácil

Naruto: entonces no me dejas más opción que obligarte

Tazuna: no será necesario, fue Gato quien los envió

Kakashi: se refiere a Gato de las industrias barqueras

Tazuna: así es

Entonces Tazuna les contó la razón de porque tuvo que mentir y la importancia del puente

Kakashi: lo siento mucho señor Tazuna pero esta es una misión de rango b o a, lo siento pero no podemos seguir con la misión

Tazuna: por favor se los pido ayúdenme o si no Gato me matará

Naruto: seguiré con la misión

Kakashi: Naruto que estás diciendo es muy peligroso continuar

Naruto: pero aun así no puedo abandonarlo, porque si hago no podré volver a mirarlo a la cara

Chibiterasu: Naruto-kun tiene razón, no está bien que muera alguien que trata de ayudar a su país

Naruto: no importa que sea de rang no pienso abandonar al señor Tazuna

Kakashi: está bien Naruto seguiremos con la misión

Tazuna: muchas gracias chicos

Entonces decidieron seguir con la misión mientras se dirigían al país de las olas se encontraron con un hombre misterioso pero conocido por nuestros héroes.

Waka: bonjour parece que nos volvemos a encontrar

Kakashi: quien eres, acaso tú también vienes tras la vida del constructor

Waka: tranquilo petit épouvantail, no vengo tras la vida del constructor solo vengo a contarles una profecía

Kakashi: ¿una profecía?

Waka: así es escuchen bien: después del encuentro con el animal de nevado pelaje aparecerá ante ustedes un demonio que por órdenes del felino tras la vida del constructor vendrá, no es así mon petit renard

Naruto: así que te diste cuenta

Waka: oui mon petit renard te escuche cuando conversabas con petit soleil

Naruto: me estabas espiando

Waka: tan solo estaba pasando por allí cuando te escuché, además estaba preocupado

Naruto: es que no me dejarás de tratar como un niño

Waka: vamos no te tienes que poner así, bueno fue un gusto verte, au revoir petit épouvantail, au revoir petit soleil, au revoir mon petit renard

Después que Waka se retiró Tazuna le dijo a Naruto.

Tazuna: parece que es algún familiar tuyo

Naruto: se puede decir que si

Tazuna: ya me doy cuenta

Después de seguir su camino nuestros héroes se encontraban en un bosque y se pusieron alerta al escuchar un sonido entre los arbustos de repente apareció un conejo de blanco pelaje.

Chibiterasu: es como la profecía de Waka-san, no es cierto Naruto-kun

Naruto: así es Chibi-kun

Kakashi: que extraño un conejo blanco en verano, su pelaje debiera ser gris

Entonces una gran espada se dirigió hacia el equipo7 y el sr Tazuna, entonces Kakashi rápidamente advirtió al equipo7 y el sr Tazuna.

Kakashi: rápido todos al suelo

Rápidamente el sr Tazuna y el equipo7 se arrojaron al suelo, a excepción de nuestros héroes que se quedaron de pie, rápidamente Chibiterasu tomó su espada de un golpe envió la espada a un árbol, entonces apareció parándose sobre la espada.

Figura: vaya que impresionante chico pudiste enviar mi espada a ese árbol de un solo golpe debes ser muy fuerte

Chibiterasu: así que tú eres el demonio de la gran espada que viene tras la vida del sr Tazuna

Figura: así es yo vengo tras la vida del constructor

Kakashi: tú eres Zabuza Momochi un ninja renegado de Kiri y además de haber sido uno de los 7 espadachines de Kiri

Zabuza: vaya así que tú eres Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia, quien ha copiado más de 1000 jutsus, también conocido como Kakashi del sharingan

Sasuke: acaso dijo sharingan, como es posible el sharingan es un kekke genkai de mi clan

Kakashi: lo siento pero no dejaré que mates a nuestro cliente, ustedes protejan al constructor

Entonces comenzó una batalla entre Kakashi y Zabuza la batalla fue muy pareja, pero Zabuza logró atrapar a Kakashi en una prisión de agua

Chibiterasu: Naruto-kun protege al sr Tazuna yo me encargaré de Zabuza

Naruto: hai Chibi-kun

Entonces rápidamente Chibiterasu arrojó un cristal sagrado, el cual Zabuza esquivó cosa que hizo soltara a Kakashi de la prisión de agua.

Chibiterasu: Kakashi-sensei yo me encargo de Zabuza

Kakashi: que estás diciendo Taiyo no Okami él es muy fuerte para ti

Chibiterasu: estaré bien no se preocupe

Kakashi: está bien pero si veo que estas en peligro intervendré entendido

Chibiterasu: hai Kakashi-sensei

Zabuza: así que vas a enfrentarte a mí solo veo que tienes valor chico

Chibiterasu: la oscuridad que posees es muy peligrosa si no te detengo muchas personas perderán sus vidas en sus manos, prepárate demonio

La batalla entre Chibiterasu y Zabuza estuvo muy pareja, Zabuza apenas podía defenderse de los ataques de Chibiterasu, mientras que Chibiterasu se defendía de los ataques de Zabuza con mucha facilidad.

Zabuza: maldita sea no puedo creer que me esté derrotando con tanta facilidad

Chibiterasu: estas acabado demonio

Pero antes de que Chibiterasu le diera el golpe de gracia a Zabuza unas agujas se clavaron en su cuello y Zabuza cayó muerto entonces apareció un anbu de Kiri y tomó el cuerpo sin vida de Zabuza.

Anbu: gracias por ayudarme a capturarlo

Chibiterasu: no ha sido nada

Después que el anbu se retirara con el cuerpo de Zabuza el equipo7 y el sr Tazuna se dirigieron hacia la casa del constructor donde fueron recibidos por la hija del constructor, después de cenar nuestros héroes fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas para continuar la misión.

Glosario: hai (japonés): si

Bonjour (francés): hola

Petit épouvantail (francés): pequeño espantapájaros

Mon petit renard (francés): mi pequeño zorro

Oui (francés): si

Petit soleil (francés): pequeño sol

Au revoir: (francés): adiós

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo me despido hasta la próxima.


	7. La misión en el país de las olas parte2

El lobo solar y El zorro lunar

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste.

Capítulo 7: La misión en el país de la ola parte 2

Estaba amaneciendo en la casa del constructor del puente y nuestros héroes se encontraban durmiendo pero de repente un rayo de luz los despertó.

Naruto: (bostezo) que bien dormí, buenos días Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿los demás ya se habrán despertado?

Naruto: quien sabe, pero será mejor que vayamos a desayunar

Chibiterasu: si tienes razón

Después de desayunar Kakashi llevó al equipo 7 a un bosque para entrenarlos en el control del chakra.

Kakashi: en este entrenamiento tendrán que escalar árboles sin usar las manos

Después de unas horas de entrenamiento Kakashi y el resto del equipo 7 fueron a almorzar, mientras almorzaban el equipo 7 conversaba sobre el entrenamiento y la misión.

Naruto: ne Chibi-kun ¿te diste cuenta que aquel demonio todavía sigue con vida?

Chibiterasu: si me di cuenta, algo me dice que lo volveremos a enfrentarlo

Naruto: aunque también hay otro asunto

Chibiterasu: así es este país no estará en paz hasta que ese hombre muera

Entonces un niño exclama muy enfadado.

Niño: ¡que creen que hacen!, ¡para que arriesgan sus vidas!, ¡no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra gato!

Naruto: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

Niño: ¡gato tiene mucho poder, tiene bajo su mando a muchos asesinos despiadada dos, por eso ustedes no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra gato!

Entonces una mujer intervino.

Mujer: ya basta Inari

Inari: pero mamá es verdad, ellos no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra gato

Chibiterasu: el que tenga poder no justifica el sufrimiento de los habitantes del país de las olas

Inari: ¡que puede saber un extraño como tú!, ¡tú no sabes nada sobre este país!

Chibiterasu: escucha bien nada cambiará si sigues diciendo eso, si quieres que las cosas cambien no pierdas las esperanzas

Entonces Inari se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Chibiterasu termino su, plato dio las gracias y salió de la casa, después Naruto termino su plato, dio las gracias y salió a buscar a Chibiterasu.

Tazuna: espero que estén bien

Kakashi: no se preocupe sr Tazuna

Mujer: trataré de hablar con Inari para calmarlo

Tazuna: dale un tiempo a solas Tsunami

Tsunami: está bien padre

Mientras con Naruto & Chibiterasu

Naruto: al fin te encuentro Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: Naruto-kun que haces aquí

Naruto: pues te estaba buscando

Chibiterasu: ya veo

Naruto: te encuentras bien

Chibiterasu: estoy bien no te preocupes, solo que estuve recordando a Kurow

Naruto: Chibi-kun no deberías estar triste, Kurow de seguro está en el mismo lugar que mis padres

Entonces nuestros sintieron una presencia familiar y encontraron a una chica recogiendo hierbas medicinales.

Chibiterasu: esa chica es aquel anbu que supuestamente mató a Zabuza

Naruto: así es, ella es aquel anbu

Entonces nuestros héroes se acercaron a la chica

Chibiterasu: disculpe no sabíamos que estaba aquí

Chica: no se preocupen

Naruto: y para quien son esas hierbas

Chica: son para alguien importante para mí

Chibiterasu: ya veo, ah disculpe que no nos hemos presentado soy Taiyo no Okami un gusto

Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto en conocerla

Chica: mi nombre es Haku un gusto

Chibiterasu: entonces esas hierbas son para alguien importante, vaya debe ser muy importante para ti si estas recogiendo hierbas para esa persona

Haku: así es haré cualquier cosa con tal de que se encuentre bien

Naruto: es bastante amable de tu parte

Chibiterasu: Naruto-kun tiene razón es un gesto bastante amable de su parte Haku-san

Haku: gracias chicos

Naruto: no es nada, cierto Chibi-kun

Chibiterasu: cierto Naruto-kun, vaya ya han pasado dos horas de seguro que están preocupados por nosotros

Naruto: tienes razón tenemos que irnos, adiós Haku ah y dile a Zabuza que la próxima vez que lo encontremos no será tan fácil

Al escuchar esas palabras Haku se sorprendió mucho.

Haku: ellos ya se dieron cuenta

Entonces nuestros héroes regresaron a la casa del sr Tazuna encontrando al resto del equipo 7 entrenando

Chibiterasu: disculpe la tardanza pero nos distrajimos

Kakashi: no se preocupen, todo está bien, ahora a entrenar

Chibiterasu y Naruto: hai Kakashi-sensei

Entonces nuestros héroes se pusieron a entrenar, unas horas después el equipo 7 fue a cenar y luego fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 y el señor Tazuna se dirigieron al puente donde se encontraron con Zabuza y con Haku

Zabuza: vaya si es Kakashi y su equipo de genins

Kakashi: Zabuza esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte

Zabuza: eso lo veremos, Haku te dejo a estos mocosos a ti

Haku: hai Zabuza-sama

Chibiterasu: Naruto-kun yo iré a ayudar a Kakashi encárgate de Haku por favor

Naruto: no te preocupes yo me encargo

Entonces Chibiterasu se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Zabuza solo para ser interceptado por Haku quien trató de atacar a Chibiterasu pero el ataque fue bloqueado por Naruto.

Naruto: lo siento Haku pero yo soy tu oponente, no quiero hacer esto, pero no puedo dejar que intervengas

Haku: Naruto lo siento pero no tengo opción, eres mi enemigo y debo encargarme de ti

Mientras tanto con Chibiterasu

Chibiterasu: Kakashi-sensei yo me encargo de esto

Kakashi: es muy peligroso, no puedo dejar que te enfrentes a el

Chibiterasu: no se preocupe por mí, no tengo pensado perder

Zabuza: parece que nos encontramos de nuevo, esta vez no terminará en empate

Chibiterasu: no te dejaré escapar esta vez demonio

Entonces Chibiterasu se enfrentó a Zabuza en un duelo de espadas, mientras que Naruto se enfrentó a Haku

Zabuza: maldito mocoso ahora veras, estilo agua jutsu misil dragón de agua

Chibiterasu usó la técnica tromba marina del pincel celestial para desviar el ataque de Zabuza, mientas tanto Naruto esquivaba los jutsu de hielo de Haku y contratacaba con sus espadas.

Naruto: ríndete Haku, no quiero dañarte

Haku. Lo siento Naruto pero eres mi enemigo no tengo opción

Después de una batalla Naruto logró derrotar a Haku y Chibiterasu a Zabuza, entonces apareció Gato y sus matones.

Gato: parece que has vuelto a fallar Zabuza, ya no te necesito, ¡hombres acaben con todos ellos!

Zabuza: te arrepentirás por esto Gato

Chibiterasu: al fin apareces Gato

Naruto: prepárate Gato llegó tu fin

Entonces Chibiterasu, Naruto y Zabuza empezaron a luchar contra los hombres de Gato, después de la batallan con los hombres de Gato Chibiterasu, Naruto y Zabuza consiguieron darle muerte a Gato, pero Zabuza recibió una herida mortal.

Haku: Zabuza-sama no muera por favor

Zabuza: Haku me alegro haberte conocido espero que en el camino que elijas nunca des un paso atrás continua hacia adelante

Después de esas palabras los ojos de Zabuza se cerraron para siempre.

Haku: ¡Zabuza-sama!

Chibiterasu: descansa en paz Zabuza espero que tu alma pueda ser perdonada

Naruto: tranquila Haku Zabuza fue todo un guerrero incluso en sus últimos momentos

Haku: Okami-kun, Naruto-kun gracias por animarme

Días después el puente fue terminado y el equipo 7 y Haku que decidió acompañarlos iniciaron su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Mientras con Tazuna y su familia.

Inari: abuelo ahora que el puente está terminado que nombre le pondrás

Tazuna: se llamará el gran puente de los astros, ya que este puente devolverá la esperanza al país de las olas así como esos dos chicos nos la devolvieron a nosotros, uno con una luz cálida y amable como el sol y el otro como una luz que brilla en la oscuridad como la luna

Tsunami: es un muy buen nombre padre

Mientras el constructor y su familia miraban el recién nombrado puente el equipo 7 se dirigía de regreso a Konoha donde en un futuro les esperarán más batallas.

Que les pareció pronto subiré más capítulos nos vemos y recuerden dejar sus rivews.


	8. Los exámenes chunin y la nueva amenaza

**El lobo solar y El zorro lunar**

Capítulo 8: los exámenes chunin y la nueva amenaza

Han pasado tres días desde la misión en el país de las olas y podemos ver a nuestros héroes caminando por las calles de la hoja.

Chibiterasu: estos días desde que volvimos han sido bastantes tranquilos no crees Naruto-kun.

Naruto: así es Chibi-kun, después de la misión del país de las olas no pasado nada serio, pero no podemos confiarnos.

Chibiterasu: tienes razón todavía se siente la maldad en este mundo.

Naruto: bueno ahora que acabamos con esta misión rango d podemos ir a casa.

Al llegar a casa nuestros héroes fueron recibidos por Kurama y Haku, después de qué nuestros héroes cenaran Naruto tuvo una nueva visión.

Naruto: he tenido una nueva visión profética.

Chibiterasu: de que se trata Naruto-kun.

Naruto: del desierto un mapache de rojo cabello llegará, un escarabajo plateado de dudosas intenciones encontraremos y en el bosque una serpiente de blanca piel y con malas intenciones nos toparemos.

Chibiterasu: de modo que una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la aldea.

Kurama: un mapache del desierto podrá ser mi hermano menor Shukaku y su jinchuruki podrá ser un ninja pelirrojo de la aldea de la arena.

Mientras nuestros héroes conversaban la puerta sonó entonces Kurama fue a abrir se encontró con Waka.

Waka: bonjour mon ami

Naruto: oji-san que haces aquí.

Waka: pues vine a informarte de la profecía mon pettit renard

Naruto: ¡oji-san deja de tratarme como un niño!

Waka: no tienes que avergonzarte mon pettit.

Naruto: mejor vayamos al grano ¿de qué se trata esa información?

Waka: bien ten esto (Le entrega una tablilla de pierda con diseños de la tribu lunar).

Naruto: bien déjame ver (entonces activa la tablilla y ve que hay datos sobre las personas que vio en su visión), primero Gaara del desierto, aquí dice que es el jinchuruki del mapache de una cola y que puede controlar la arena, después esta Kabuto Yakushi un ninja de Konoha con dominio en jutsus médicos y el ultimo es Orochimaru quien fue uno de los tres sanin de Konoha, pero traicionó a la aldea, aquí dice que puede usar los rostros de la gente que mata además de usar sellos que le permitan volver a la vida en caso de que el muera, además de querer destruir Konoha.

Chibiterasu: que persona tan horrible, no podemos dejar que alguien así contamine este mundo con su maldad.

Naruto: así es tenemos que detenerlo, Gaara podría ser un gran aliado pero no podemos confiarnos, mientras que Kabuto algo me dice que hay que estar alerta con él.

Waka: bueno eso es todo, tengo que regresar a mi misión, au revoir.

Naruto: espera oji-san ¿de qué se trata esa misión?

Waka: lo siento mon pettit renard pero esta misión es muy secreta, por lo que no puedo contarles.

Chibiterasu: espera, ¿okaa-san sabe de esa misión?

Waka: oui después de todo ella me asigno esa misión.

Naruto: bien nos vemos, cuídate por favor oji-san.

Waka: no te preocupes mon pettit renard, estaré bien, bueno será mejor que me retire au revoir.

Waka se retiró dejando a nuestros héroes mientras reanudaba su misión, mientras que con el joven dios y el joven profeta continuaban conversando con sus aliados.

Haku: parece que quieres bastante a tu tío.

Naruto: así es a pesar de que me suele avergonzarme, él es la única familia que tengo.

Haku: ¿y tus padres?

Naruto: mis padres murieron cuando yo nací.

Haku: cuanto lo siento Naruto.

Naruto: no te preocupes Haku mis padres dieron su vida por proteger la aldea.

Después de la conversación nuestros héroes fueron a dormir, al día siguiente fueron a caminar por la aldea donde se encontraron a Sakura y después vieron que una extraña roca los seguía.

Chibiterasu: sé que nos estas siguiendo es inútil que te escondas sé que estás ahí

Roca: ¿cómo me descubrieron?

Naruto: en primer lugar no existen rocas cuadradas

Entonces la extraña roca desapareció en una explosión de humo y en su lugar aparecieron tres niños.

Chibiterasu: se puede saber ¿por qué nos sigues Konohamaru?

Naruto: y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Niña: mucho gusto yo soy la bella kunoichi Moegi

Niño con gafas: un gusto yo soy el inteligente ninja Udon.

Konohamaru: y junto con migo somos el equipo Konohamaru

Chibiterasu: y para que nos seguían.

Konohamaru: los estábamos buscando para que jugáramos a los ninjas.

Pero entonces Konohamaru vio a Sakura y le preguntó a nuestros héroes.

Konohamaru: jefes ¿ella es novia de alguno de ustedes?

Sakura: ¡de ninguna manera saldría con alguno de esos idiotas!, yo sola tengo ojos para Sasuke-kun.

Konohamaru: no será ese tal Sasuke quien fue derrotado más de una vez por el jefe Taiyo no Okami y el jefe Naruto en la academia.

Chibiterasu: Konohamaru será mejor que corras

Konohamaru: ¿por qué?

Entonces al ver a una furiosa Sakura corriendo hacia el Konohamaru salió corriendo del lugar para después chocar con un ninja con la cara pintada quien lo tomó del cuello, al llegar nuestros héroes encontraron a un ninja con la cara pintada tomando del cuello a Konohamaru y a una kunoichi con un gran abanico en su espalda.

Kunoichi: vamos Kankuro suelta a ese niño antes de que nos metas en problemas.

Kankuro: de ninguna manera Temari le daré una lección a este mocoso.

Chibiterasu: será mejor que lo sueltes, no queremos pelear así que por favor suélalo.

Kankuro: ha oblígame.

Chibiterasu: bien tú lo has querido, prepárate

Chibiterasu corrió hacia Kankuro logrando conectar una patada en el estómago de Kankuro, haciéndolo volar hacia atrás y soltar a Konohamaru.

Kankuro: maldito ahora veras.

Kankuro se levantó y puso en el suelo el bulto que tenía sobre su espalda y se colocó en posición de ataque, pero se detuvo al sentir una espada en su cuello, al ver al dueño de la espada pudo ver que se traba de nuestro rubio profeta.

Naruto: ni lo pienses, si tratas de atacar te cortaré la cabeza

Entonces una voz proveniente de un árbol le habló a Kankuro.

Voz: Kankuro que crees que haces.

Entonces apareció un ninja pelirrojo de ojos turquesa claro que llevaba una calabaza hecha de arena.

Kankuro: Gaara no es lo que tú crees

Gaara: Kankuro eres una decepción para nuestra aldea.

Kankuro: pero Gaara.

Gaara: Kankuro cállate si no quieres que te mate, y tú ya sal sé que estás ahí.

Entonces Sasuke sale de su escondite sorprendido.

Sasuke: vaya eres muy hábil para haber notado mi presencia.

Gaara: soy Gaara del desierto, cuáles son sus nombres.

Sasuke: soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara: no te pregunté a ti le pregunté a ellos

Sasuke se enfadó porque no le dirigieron la palabra a él si no a unos don nadie sin clan.

Chibiterasu: mi nombre es Taiyo no Okami.

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

En ese instante Shukaku habla con Gaara por medio de su mente.

Shukaku: Gaara ten cuidado esos chicos no son humanos normales.

Gaara: estaré alerta gracias por la información Shukaku.

Entonces Gaara se dirigió a sus hermanos.

Gaara: Temari, Kankuro, adelántense yo los alcanzo después

Kankuro: vale nos vemos después.

Entonces nuestros héroes le dicen a Gaara que quieren hablar en privado, entonces Gaara y nuestros héroes se dirigen a un lugar alejado, cuando llegan Gaara comienza a hablar.

Gaara: bien ahora que no hay nadie quiero saber quiénes son ustedes.

Chibiterasu: bien entonces te lo contaré, mi verdadero nombre es Chibiterasu soy hijo de la gran Amaterasu, por lo tanto también soy el dios del sol, tú eres el jinchuruki de Shukaku puedo sentirlo.

Naruto: y yo pertenezco a una raza de seres con apariencia humana llamada tribu lunar los cuales son la mano derecha de los dioses.

Gaara: ¿y qué es lo que quieren de mí?

Chibiterasu: queremos que nos ayudes en nuestra causa

Naruto: además que alguien quiere hablar con Shukaku, bien puedes salir Kurama.

Kurama: al fin cuanto tiempo tuve que estar escondido, veo que tú eres el jinchuruki de Shukaku.

Entonces Shukaku toma control del cuerpo de Gaara y comienza a conversar con Kurama.

Shukaku: vaya tiempo sin verte Kurama, me alegro verte de nuevo.

Kurama: yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo Shukaku.

Shukaku: me sorprende que estés libre según escuché fuiste sellado dentro de un niño.

Kurama: así fue pero Amaterasu-sama me liberó con la condición de que ayudara a mi contenedor.

Shukaku: entonces el chico rubio fue tu contenedor

Kurama: así es

Shukaku: qué bueno que estés libre, a mí también me gustaría estar libre.

Kurama: podríamos pedirle a Amaterasu-sama que te libere, pero ella no lo hará tan fácil, tendrás que llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

Shukaku: bien lo haré.

Chibiterasu: bien procederé a llamar a okaa-san, madre escucha por favor mi suplica por favor manifiéstate en el mundo humano para que cumplas la petición de este ser de arena.

Entonces ante los ojos de Shukaku, Kurama y nuestros héroes Amaterasu hiso su aparición.

Amaterasu: Chibi-chan cual es la razón por la que me has llamado.

Chibiterasu: okaa-san te llamé para que ayudaras a este bijuu.

Amaterasu: así que tú eres otro bijuu, bien te ayudaré pero antes me tendrás qué prometer que tú y tu contenedor nos ayudarán en esta misión, además que protegerás a tu contenedor y por ultimo solo usaras tus poderes si es extremadamente necesario.

Shukaku: se lo prometo Amaterasu-sama, cumpliré mi palabra.

Amaterasu: bien, pero te advierto que si llegas a atacar a un humano inocente me encargaré personalmente de eliminarte.

Shukaku: hai Amaterasu-sama, le prometo que ayudaré en esta misión de liberar este mundo del mal.

Dicho esto Amaterasu usó su poder para separar a Shukaku de Gaara, entonces pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello dorado, ojos amarillos con una pupila con forma de diamante.

Shukaku: no lo puedo creer soy libre, muchas gracias Amaterasu-sama.

Amaterasu: nos vemos Chibi-chan.

Dicho esto Amaterasu desapareció en un rayo de luz, dejando a nuestros héroes y los bijuu.

Gaara: bueno es tiempo que nos vayamos nosotros también, vamos Shukaku.

Shukaku: si vamos Gaara.

Entonces nuestros héroes se encontraron con Kakashi quien les dijo que mañana comenzarían los exámenes chunin y que mañana se dirigieran al tercer piso de la academia ninja, después nuestros héroes se dirigieron a su departamento para descansar para el día de mañana.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes se dirigieron al tercer piso de la academia donde se encontraron con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia.

Ino: Sasuke-kun que bueno verte de nuevo.

Sakura: aléjate de Sasuke-kun Ino puerca.

Ino: ni en tus sueños frentona.

Shikamaru: que problemáticas.

Entonces un ninja de cabello plateado y anteojos, que nuestros héroes conocían como Kabuto Yakushi.

Kabuto: vaya parece que tenemos rostros nuevos este año.

Kiba: ¿quién eres?

Kabuto: soy Kabuto Yakushi un veterano de los exámenes chunin.

Shino: ¿es la segunda vez que haces este examen?

Kabuto: no es la séptima vez.

Hinata: entonces deben ser bastante complicados.

Kabuto: bueno déjeme darle un consejo, tengan cuidado con los ninjas de la aldea del sonido.

Ino: vaya se ven peligrosos.

Kabuto: así es, saben me agradaron así que les mostraré esto.

Choji: ¿que son esas cartas?

Kabuto: son cartas de información ninja, solo tengo que agregarle un poco de chakra y aparece la información de un ninja.

Sasuke: entonces con esas cartas puedo saber la información de cualquier ninja, entonces quisiera saber sobre Rock Lee de la hoja, Gaara del desierto, Naruto Uzumaki de la hoja y Taiyo no Okami de la hoja.

Kabuto: bien Rock Lee un ninja con un gran nivel en taijutsu, Gaara del desierto un ninja de la aldea de la arena que ha completado misiones de rang si ningún rasguño, Naruto Uzumaki un ninja de la aldea de la hoja quien fue el segundo mejor alumno de la academia, su nivel en ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y kenjutsu es muy alto, además de fuerte es inteligente y le rodea un aire de misterio, y por ultimo Taiyo no Okami un ninja de la aldea de la hoja quién fue el mejor alumno de la academia, su nivel de ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y kenjutsu son bastante altos, es bastante fuerte ya que pudo derrotar a Zabuza Momochi sin recibir daño alguno, ademas de ser alguien misterio.

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados del gran poder de nuestros héroes, pero de repente un ninja cubierto en vendas atacó a Kabuto.

Ninja: escucha bien seremos nosotros los ninja del sonido quienes triunfaremos.

Entonces apareció un hombre alto con muchas cicatrices.

Ibiki: yo soy Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador del primer examen, bien desde ahora los exámenes chunin comienzan.

Que les pareció si les gustó dejen por favor sus comentarios.


End file.
